Bad Medicine
|season=1 |number=3 |image=File:Bad Medicine title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 20, 2011 |writer=Steven Kriozere |director=Darin Scott |previous=Behind Locked Doors |next=Something Like Murder }}"Bad Medicine" is the third episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Nurse Violet MacReady must cope with more than just a bad boyfriend on the overnight shift when an injured psychopath takes over the hospital. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the Bon Jovi song of the same title. Quotes :Lilith: a nurse's uniform All superheroes have a story of origin, from an awkward teenager that's bitten by a radioactive spider, a daring test pilot that's bestowed a very powerful ring, an alien from the planet Krypton that crash-lands on Earth. A femme fatale, you see, well, she's cut from similar cloth. Some women are born to be empowered and dangerous, and they embrace it according to their nature. Well, the essence of a femme fatale may be lying dormant, just waiting for fate to see her free. :Lilith: in her nurse's uniform It looks like Greg is in for an electrifying experience. And as for our sweet Nurse Violet, she's blossomed into quite a woman – a newly-minted femme fatale in control of her own destiny and administering her own dose of bad medicine. Cast Episode Cast *Christine Donlon as Violet McReady *Robert LaSardo as Laz Swan *Scott Bailey as Greg Cooper *Walker Brandt as Amy *Ariauna Albright as Dream Woman *Steven Kriozere as Doctor *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Divine Goddess Jessica as Herself *Princess Lexie as Herself *Princess Rene as Herself *B.J. Clinkscales as Gangbanger (uncredited) *Patrick Engler as Orderly (uncredited) *Elizabeth Hirsch-Tauber as Hannah (uncredited) *Frances Reagan James as Redhead (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Darin Scott *Written by Steven Kriozere *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandy Sherman *Film Editor - Alan Pao *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *Alex Gabel - Swing Gang *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - Sound Editor *Matt D. Hall - Sound Effects Editor *Hoonsung Kim - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damien Drago - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ho-Sung Pak - Fight Choreographer Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Andreana Davies - Dolly Grip *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Nick Kirkwood - Electrician *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Casting Department *Jaime Harlan - Casting Associate *Skoti Collins - Casting Associate (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1846069/ Bad Medicine] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/06/02/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-2-bad-medicine-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 102 – Bad Medicine] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-bad-medicine/77468 Bad Medicine] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith in a nurse's uniform.jpg|Lilith in a nurse's uniform File:Violet MacReady having a conversation with Lilith.jpg|Violet MacReady having a conversation with Lilith Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes